


The Mutates

by GCSiren (GoddessOfShitpost), GoddessOfShitpost



Series: The Mutates [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, GUESS WHOS BACK, I Love My Babies, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Death, Molestation, Multi, PART 2 IS UP !, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, and build-up, but for now, for the love of god lemme repeat, mentions of poverty, non-explicit but fucking still, still cute, to the REAL drama, what the fuck, whomps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GCSiren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: A normal day in the greatest city in the world turns awry as Peter Parker is forced to reveal his identity to his long-time crush, Wade Wilson. (And Wade's ex.)Co-written by Wade Winston Wilson and God.





	1. Introducing the Mutates

**Author's Note:**

> oooooh this is gonna be a long one.
> 
>  
> 
> I'M THE WORLD'S BEST FUCKING WRITER AND ALSO I write in underline because APPARENTLY this website doesn't fucking allow yellow text boxes. My assistant just told me this isn't a comic. OoOoh, new media format. Also, apparently that wasn't my assistant. Hahaha, I have a gun to her head.

Peter realizes slowly what he had done. The frail, chocolate-skinned girl known to him as Carmelita Camacho sat inside the web cocoon he had made, wide-eyed but looking less confused, more distressed. The taller, tanned, weirdly muscular man (as well as Peter's long-time crush) Wade Wilson, looked directly at him-- Freaking the fuck out. Carmelita was already making plans for when they inevitably are ripped out from the safety of whatever situation she was ignoring right then. After all, hostile extraterrestrials were literally surrounding them by now. Wade just looked like he was a fish out of water, raising a pointer finger at Peter. "You're...Spiderman?" He spoke with an undertone Peter couldn't make out. He grew flustered, like his crush was talking to him about his secret feelings for him and not his SUPERHERO ALTER-EGO. "..Yes?" Peter yelled at himself, internally. This was not how he was supposed to be revealed to Wade! fucking! Wilson! "Oh my god, I love you." Peter blinked. Did he just hear that right? "What?" "I mean, not like that, but, okay, I'm geeking out." Ah, the undertone was nerdiness. "Guys." "Oh," Peter chuckled. "Uh, thanks." Wade had a glint in his eye. "But, wait, like, what, how, why--" "GUYS!" Carmelita's formerly weak voice broke the confrontation. A slimy appendage cut through the webs. "I think we're about to get penetrated," Carmelita smacked Wade absentmindedly before he could say anything. "And not in the good way, Wade." They all fell to the floor, as the webbing unraveled around them. 

Yes, my perfect ass landed on the floor, I remember. It hurt. I waved my hands, seemingly signaling everything in the room to pause. You feel yourself begin to wonder, how did we get here? Or maybe, I'm suggesting you to think that. Maybe. So, I can segue into a flashback. Or a reaaaally long montage. Alas, this isn't a movie, and I can't just cut up scenes of me fucking Vanessa Carlysle (By the way, super hot nerd back in highschool.) together for context. Wait, can I? Ooh, should I include all my exes for this one? I should stop talking? Do I really want to--

Peter Parker was in middle school when he saw Wade Winston Wilson. He was the school's jock turned delinquent. He was a year older than him, but knew he stood no chance. He was smart, sure, but even the teachers were too cool for him. He was bullied. He was scared. His parents had died when he was a toddler. His uncle was sick and never married. He was a nobody.

Until he turned 15 and got bit by a radioactive spider and turned into a yesbody if anything. 

He was unusually ripped, and therefore, attractive. Every girl suddenly wanted to be his friend. Of course, he's had one girlfriend before. Mary-Jane Watson, the only girl who ever cared for the little him. Then, when he was Spiderman, Gwen Stacy.

And we all know how that turned out.

Just kidding.

He caught her, but then broke up with her, for, y'know-- cheating on him.

Yet after all that, and all those years...he was still inexplicably attracted to Wade Wilson.

God's perfect idiot, Wade Wilson.

Who picked a fight with a gang of college dropouts from downtown Queens and almost got beat the fuck up if it weren't for Peter Parker, Wade Wilson. 

_Erik laughed at Wade's form on the ground. His friends had landed a few good kicks in the 17 year old, and he knew how to fight, sure. Still, it was sloppy, and nothing compared to five people against one. "That'll teach you not to mess with us, kid. Don't try and steal from us again."_

_Peter, coincidentally, had come to see his uncle in the hospital that day. He had just broken up with Gwen, and was ready to flop on the uncomfortable floor mattress he had placed next to his uncle's bed when he saw the scene._

_Was that...Wade Wilson?_

_Wade was cornered, and right when he thought he could finally get away, Erik stopped him. "Woah, woah, woah...Where do you think you're going?" His fists curled. "Look. I need this money. If my dad finds out I lost--" "Boo hoo, fuck you." The older man suddenly opened his palms again and raised them towards his right. A rebar floated towards him. His friends hollered. "Holy shit.." Wade gasped. "Give us," The scrap tripped him and wrapped itself around Wade's legs. "Our money ba-"_

_Erik fell._

_Peter had hit him with a wooden plank from behind._

_His friends followed, which Peter also managed with ease (Albeit, one running away with his tail between his legs)._

_Wade just was there, amazed._

_Peter approached him._

_OMGOMGOMGOMG, I got Wade's attention!_

_In his mind, they were on first name basis._

_"Hi, I'm uh, Peter. Peter Parker. You're Wade Wilson, right?"_

_"I am. You're from school, right? Wade's fine by the way."_

_Peter just nodded. He realized visiting hours would end soon._

_Is leaving your possibly dying uncle to spend with the man you're in love with morally wrong?_

_He decided, yes, it was._

_"Sorry. I actually have to go."_

_"Oh. That's alright. Thanks, Peter."_

_Oh my god. They were on first name basis._

That was the day Peter's uncle died. 

He was officially an orphan with no family left and was ...homeless.

Since his uncle rented the home he used to live in and he couldn't pay, he had to leave. For two months, he would starve, he would sleep in the library and he would take showers in his friends' homes. He wished he'd stayed more in the house before his uncle died and less in the hospital guarding over him.

His tuition was paid before the school year, but he knew it would be his last.

Right when he was finally friends with Wade Wilson, huh?

Oh, yeah. He was more than first name basis now.

They were best friends after the whole ordeal. They were close. Brothers close. At least to Wade, they were. Everyday, Peter pines for something more.

Wade got the attention of many women. Vanessa, Carmelita, Anna, Nathan. Oh, and men too.

Nathan Summers was the worse one.

Well, not really. Anna Marie was. Peter knew she intentionally made out with Wade in front of him. It's like she knew. That, or, well, she was his type the most out of all of them and seeing them make out was like all his teenage sexual frustrations made into real people.

But Nathan?

He and Wade had, unexpectedly, a pretty lengthy relationship. Carmelita was a month and a week. Anna now is only a booty call. Vanessa was on again and off again. Yet Nathan spent almost a year with Wade.

They understood each other, but they were different. Even in age. Nathan was already in college when they started dating. It was cute.

All good things do come to an end though, because just a few days after Wade turned 18, Nathan disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Wade knew something was gonna happen. Nathan was a mutant. Hell, a metal arm ain't exactly a good omen even on someone not a mutant. Just ask Steve Rogers.

That happened three weeks ago. Wade was a trainwreck. Now, he's a startled trainwreck.

Eight slimy aliens surrounded the three. Carmelita was already eyeing them, seeing how to take them one by one without swarming herself. Peter was now in Spiderman mode, with him in his full suit. Wade was being Wade. "Get behind me." Carmelita gestured to him without looking. Wade chuckled nervously. "That's alright, Lita. I c-can take care of myself." His tone told him otherwise. "Ugh, I'm a black belt. Get behind me." She emphasized. "Oh! Okaayy then. Lemme just...get comfortable here." 

One of the larger ones pounced on Peter and he dodged effortlessly, swinging to the ceiling. Carmelita took out the alien that came to him. It fell down with a wet thud. Her shoe had a substance that looked like phlegm on it. "Ew." Peter had jumped down as Carmelita took out whatever came to her. 

"Ugh, this is going to suck." He muttered to himself in his mask. They could take the aliens in the room but the group was in the heart of the campus, and with him being the only one who can stick to ceilings and maybe stealth his way out of there...

Two aliens were left when Iron Fucking Man came. One, coincidentally, was running for Wade. He killed it as he arrived. A check on Tony's to do list: Dramatic Entrance. Wade was shaken multiplied a thousand now. Carmelita, finally, was fazed. Peter was too busy taking the other alien out.

"Peter." Tony called out, landing on the floor and opening his helmet. "Yes...?" 

Tony went on an entire yelling match with him. "SO YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR SUIT WHEN YOU COCOONED YOURSELF??" And on. "I'M BURNING THE SECURITY TAPES BUT LEARN FROM THIS." And on. Peter was tired as he walked out of the campus with Iron Man yelling at him. Wade was confused. Carmelita was relieved.

I saw one of our old friends from a few paragraphs ago speed through to Peter. Of course, he had his spidey sense, but my boy was getting yelled at by his dad.

Whoops, spoiler.

Anyway, I BOPPED that alien on the head with a wooden plank, effectively knocking it out. Lo and behold though...not only Peter and his tight behind saw me do the noble deed, Captain freaking America did. (Notice how I didn't say fucking. Only Tony Stark can-- DAMNIT, SPOILER!) 

"Holy..." Peter had a certain look in his eyes that Wade couldn't see because he was too focused on Cap, who was approaching him. "I saw what you did for Spiderman. You help save the day today, son." Cap said.

Foreshadowing, if anything.

Wade's heart was blasting against his ribcage. A weak thanks was all that came from his mouth. 

"Hey, dad." Peter called him. Steve's eyes widened. So did Tony's, but no one saw that. Carmelita looked like she already knew. Wade mirrored Steve's expression.

"WHAT."  
" **DON'T**."  
" _NOT HERE!_ "


	2. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark contrast between the Parkers and Wilsons' family lives.
> 
> (Stark...get it....because iron dad.....ok... i shouldnt be joking?....cool....yeah wade just smacked me)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MOLESTATION/SEXUAL ASSAULT, ABUSE/DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade just put his gun down. Asked his permission to write this. He won't be talking much though.

The school day was cut short after the whole ordeal, with cleanup and police scouring the scene right when most of the aliens had been killed. Steve and Tony offered to escort Peter home but Wade insisted to walk with him. Of course, Peter obliged. Peter played with his backpack straps awkwardly as they headed down the road. The smaller boy silently wondered if he should confess right then. The scene was idyllic, as autumn was approaching fast and the trees had turned golden. Leaves fell with the breeze, and the wind was cool. Before Peter could open his mouth to let whatever he felt tumble out of his mouth, Wade spoke.

"You saved our lives." He said without turning his head. "Thanks." It was the first time Wade had felt sheepish. Peter chuckled, and waved his hand as if to air out the sincerity of it all. "It's what I do. Also, technically, Carm really saved your ass." He didn't know why he said that. He could've made himself look really good. Peter is sort of a dumbass. Wade only snorted in response. "Who knew, right?" 

Another bout of silence overtook the conversation. This time, it was calmer.

"Do you wanna be taught how to fight?" 

It came out of Peter's lips before he could think about it. Wade's eyes twinkled.

"ME? Taught how to fight? By--" The blonde glanced side to side, then whispered to Peter's ears. "SPIDERMAN?!" He finished. Peter had never met someone so entranced by Spiderman. (Except, maybe Mary-Jane) He smiled, and nodded. Wade was a little bit embarrassed but couldn't help himself. "Am I gonna meet Cap again?" He asked, like a little puppy seeing its owner after three minutes of nots seeing them. Peter laughed, and muttered a small 'Probably'. "Then yes. Duh." 

Peter was grateful, whatever might be the consequence to whatever he just impulsively proposed because he's going to see Wade everyday now.

The trip ended quicker than Peter wanted, and soon enough, Wade had to wave goodbye and leave the other way. Peter looked up.

Avengers Tower. Home sweet home.

"DAD...s," He prolonged the word. "I'm home!" Tony peeked out from his office and Steve turned from his pan. The room smelled of bacon. Peter deeply inhaled and flopped on the leather couch, nonchalantly throwing his bag on the floor. "Hey, kid." Tony stood up and nudged Peter slightly off to sit down. He shuffled through the TV channels. "Peter, who was that boy? The blonde." Captain Housewife asked, as he laid out the bacon on the plate. Peter turned red, and Tony saw. He smirked. "It was, Wade. Wade Wilson." Peter answered, slowly. Tony laughed softly, seemingly anticipating the answer. "The same Wilson that is the senior you've been gushing about ever since?" Steve asked as he placed all the dishes on the dining table. The flustered teenager stood up to eat, being followed by Tony. "Shut up, dad. Also, I'm training him. Teaching him how to fight." "Sounds like you're getting a senior boyfriend." Tony spoke through a mouthful of food. "Yeah, you'd know about senior boyfriends." Peter retaliated. Steve choked on his food. Did his son just sass his husband? 

Wade came home to a quiet dining table. Fresh bruises were on his mother's arms. Sergeant Thomas Wilson, his father, had the same expression etched on his face that would appear when he yelled on the battlefield. "Where the fuck have you been, Wade?" Slurred. Drunk. Angry. Wade decided to keep quiet, afraid of what the retorts he's thinking would bring him. He focused on shovelling food to his mouth. "I said," He stiffened. Thomas stood up and grabbed him by his shirt. "Where the hell have you been?!" Wade was inches off the ground. "Thomas, please!" Hailey Wilson pleaded. Like she was any better. "Shut up, whore! I know what you two fucking do. Always screwing around...Now, you're trying to fucking sneak out? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

One thing lead to another, and next thing he knew, he was locked in his room. He had eaten less than five spoonfuls. 

A jangle and a click.

Hailey creaked open the door, with a protein bar in her hand. "He's gone." Wade glared at the woman, but quickly scuffled towards and grabbed the bar. Before he could walk off though, she had snatched his wrist. "No. He left. I need you to do something for me."

A massage, she called it. Always thinly veiled. He would be rubbing her shoulders and suddenly she would guide it lower. She would always sit so close to him. So near. 

It was that day when she decided to get braver.

"W-What are you doing?" Wade's voice shook. Hailey went lower, unzipping his pants. "Oh, Wade, honey, are you gonna treat your poor mother like that?" She flashed the bruises. Guilt. She was using guilt. Sometimes it would be bribery. Sometimes she would just simply force him.

She was getting too far. "No. M-Mom, no." Impulsively, he hit her. Hailey looked up at him. She was mad.

He ran. Ran to the nearest convenience store clutching his phone next to his chest. He hid there.

"Peter?"


	3. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Do you feel my heart beating?  
>  Do you understand?  
> Do you feel the SAMEE OR AM I ONLY DREAMING  
> IS THIS BURNING AN ETERNAL FLLLAAAAME
> 
> SAY MY NAME SUN SHINES THROUGH THE PAIN  
> A WHOLE LIFE SO LONELY AND THEN YOU COme EASE THE PAIN
> 
> and no, peter, he doesn't feel the same.

It was 9:03 at night when Peter's phone rang. He already expected it. Wade cried, shamefully, on the phone. He wasn't allowed to take visitors in the Avengers Tower, but everyday he wished he could take him in. Take him away from everything.

Then he realized, his parents liked Wade, right? He saved his life. Maybe....

Tony sighed. Steve smiled. "Alright." He said. Peter grinned as he took the hand off his phone.

"Wade, where are you?"

The rain was pouring when Peter came.

In his full Spiderman suit.

Wade stood in awe as he waited outside. "Mr. Wilson, right?" He bowed low, reaching a hand out to him. "Mr--Uh, Man?" Peter let out a deep chuckle. Wade took his hand, only to get pulled in closer. Peter wrapped his arm around Wade's waist tight as he slung himself onto the nearest building. Wade was suddenly in the air and desperately hung on to the leaner body. He wondered how he could carry him. "Where are we going?" The rain mixed with his tears. "Avengers Tower."

Wade only replied with a soft gasp as they flung themselves in the air again.

"Wade Wilson, right?" Captain Freaking America was talking to me. You bet your sweet ass that my teenage ass was silent and in awe. My mouth was like I was waiting in front of a glory hole. I had dried myself by then. What kind of monster would desecrate Steve Rogers' couch?  "Y-Yes, sir?" Peter laughed. "Just call me Steve, son." "Unless you'd like to call him dad." Tony chimed in. Peter elbowed him from behind. Wade was oblivious to it all. He gratefully took the mug of hot cocoa from Steve. The heat from the beverage comforted his formerly freezing fingertips.

Steve and Tony excused themselves, the exhaustion of being superheroes evident on their faces. It left the teenagers alone together.

"Nice folks you have." Wade croaked, his own voice failing him. Peter hummed in response. A comfortable silence came upon them. "You...wanna talk about it? Your parents?" Wade shook his head. Anything but that. He was tired, thinking about him will stress him even further. "You're more confident as Spiderman." He observed. "Right now, you're not telling me something." Peter breathed in before he could say what he had to. Wade was graduating that year, might as well say it now.

"I..have had a crush on you since I was in middle school."

Wade looked at him, smiling, then realized it wasn't a joke. "What." He replied. "I'm in love with yo--" "Yeah, no I get what you said-- Wait, wait, you're in LOVE with me?"

Peter begins to panic. He looks around the room, fidgeting, and notices the thin mattresses laid out on the floor for them.

"Fuck, okay, look, we can just sleep now and pretend this conversation never happened. Okay? Okay." He was already halfway under his comforter. Wade uncovered him. "No. You were, are, in love with me?" He grew more flustered at this. Why couldn't he just shut up? That's asking a lot from me. Peter nodded, embarrassed. 

Wade brought his head up to face him. His eyes were glassy, but followed and focused every movement of Wade's irises. Blue. Brilliant blue.

Soft. Warm.

Wade's lips was on his. A slow, yet innocent (See! I can be romantic!) gesture.It was short, shorter than Peter had hoped. (That's alright, not everything about me is short, Petey.) They kept their foreheads touching, and Peter smiled first. "Peter Parker, you are the kindest and most patient man I have ever known." Wade spoke softly as they broke apart. They flopped on the mattresses that were adjacent to each other. "...But, while Nathan," Wade choked on his name. "While Nathan hasn't properly said goodbye...I can't love you. I don't." Peter's smile disappeared. He wondered.

"Do you feel the same?"

Wade paused.

"I feel something...but not the same, no."


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words:  
> Spider-boner.
> 
> TW/S:  
> MENTIONS OF DEATH

It's not the first time he's been rejected. Sure, it was from the man he was hoping to marry, but life was like that sometimes. He got over it quickly, focusing on training Wade.

Did he say get over? Yeah, no, that's definitely false. He was dying. I preferred to spar back then, rather than solo things like lifting weights or fighting dummies. Which, made up for some VERY sweaty, close-up encounters. Now, you might be asking: How the hell do I know all this? Well, superhero truth or dare can get very intense.

_'Holy shit' Peter thought, trying very hard to push Wade off..as well as keep all of his blood from rushing down._

_Wade was on top of him, pinning him to the ground with one forearm to Peter's chest and one hand to hold himself up. Both of his legs were on either side of Peter's...lower abdomen. "I'm pretty good at this--" He flipped him over. "Never lose focus on the target, Wilson." Peter yells, mustering up all the authority and steadiness he could in his voice. Which was not very much. What came out was a weak sound._

_He turned away from Wade, wiping his red face with a hand towel. He hoped the heat of excercise could justify his flushed skin tone, but nothing could justify...well, his boner. (_ No kind way to say it. _)_

_Like an angel coming from heaven, the alarm that signalled the end of their session went off._

_"Oh, uh, hey, session's done." Nervous chuckling. "I'm gonna go take a shower."_

_A very, very cold shower._

_Wade smirked from behind him._

Peter's romantic feelings dulled, at least, but it was replaced by something worse. Sexual frustrations. So much sexual frustration. He knew Wade did it intentionally. He had no shame. Peter literally saw him using a short-ass hand towel as a proper towel, he could fucking see the tip of his dRedacted!

Tony laughed, and teased his son endlessly. Steve is just amazingly proud? Incredibly concerned. Even in his teenage years, he was never as hormonal as the two. It was harder to be openly gay in the 40s though.

Wade stayed less and less in his own home, much to the disdain of his father. However, when he found out he was staying in the Avengers Tower, he realized he could do nothing. Wade would already have been disowned if it weren't for the fact that he didn't spend enough time with his father to get disowned. Peter was happy for him, happy enough to be able to use as a distraction from his feelings.

Even with all the new emotions that Peter was feeling though, that was one of the happiest periods of his life, for Wade as well. 

It was me, though. How long could it have lasted?

It was 9 AM on a Sunday, right when Wade was about to leave his house to go to the tower when a man in red tinted sunglasses approached him. 'Who is this asshole with tinted sunglasses?' He thought. Only Robert Downey Jr could make those look cool. "Are you Wade Wilson?" He asked. The man had dark hair, with eyes that seemed to squint and never focus themselves at one point for two long. His shoulders were broad, and his stature was very familiar. Wade felt like he was missing something for a long time and had forgotten about it. "My name is Scott Summers."

Scott...Summers?

Wade's eyes widened, the name echoing. "I'm..Nathan's dad. I understand that you dated my son?" He spoke with a steady tone, unwavering and nearly mechanical. Wade only nodded in response, curious as to what he was there for. His mind wandered to the worst possible outcomes, but he kept himself at bay.

"He's dead."

Scott's voice finally cracked. "No.." Wade whispered to himself. "No..No, you're lying." He hated it when he was right. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Scott consoled him the best way he could, unsure whether or not to touch him. He decided not to. 

As Scott left, he sighted Wade from his peripheral vision falling to his knees and sobbing into his hand. He shook his head solemnly. He really did love his son. He turned into an alley, and glared at the tall figure in the shadows.

"It's done, Stryfe."

He had white slick back hair, and a blue eye that glimmered for literally no reason. Not prettily though...evilly. He was identical to Nathan Summers. Scott shivered inwardly at the recurring thought.

"Good." Was the only thing he replied with. "Why'd you lie? Why that?"

"I need Wade Wilson dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall my creativity been DRYIN lately and tho i know where im going i feel like im doing it too fast aaaaaa
> 
> my posting's always gone be sporadic tho. sorry.


	5. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be like this.
> 
> TW/S:  
> SUICIDE, EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWNS, BUT AGAIN, fuckin SUICIDE..PLEASE BE WARY READING THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because i fucking frankly suck at writing. ive been fuckin depressed this year and i havent been doing any of my art and hobbies. now im coming back, and im LOST.

Wade didn't come in that day. Peter knew something was wrong. He never even went later than the session, he basically came to the tower so much it was more of a home to him than his actual house. 

So, he patrolled around New York. As Spiderman, at least in the day time, all he did was help minor accidents. The biggest ones would be getting people out of car crashes. That day didn't have any risked lives, no one to save. Until he found a bleak figure on top of a hospital building, standing on top of the raised ledge, looking down.

I had nothing to live for. My happiness was provided by distractions, and that's a life that wasn't worth anything. I didn't even know was a chimichanga was yet. Or realized how fun saying duct tape is. (Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape) Of course, being my tragic self, it wasn't the lowest point of my life. Damn well close to it, though. 

Peter swung closer, about to stop whoever it was. "Shit.. shit, shit" He chanted to himself, realizing who it was. 

He stepped forward, "WADE!" and he fell.

Peter, using all of his strength and gathering as much momentum as he could, swung himself forward. He knew he had enough time to catch him. He wasn't that far and the hospital was tall. Meaning he'd be truly dead if Peter couldn't catch him.

Wade saw him from his peripheral sights, and was happy. He could see Peter before he died.

"No, not--" An inch away from Wade. "Fucking!" He had him! "Today!" He thwipped to a nearby office building. Wade's grip was non-existent, so Peter had to practically carry a dead weight. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice emotionless. He looked like all the life and energy had been sucked out of him. Peter stayed silent, not knowing how Wade wanted him to reply.

Peter landed on the flat concrete, and Wade came off of him mechanically. "You didn't have to do that." Wade said. The younger boy stood in front of him as authoritatively as someone 4 inches shorter than Wade. He was scared of what he'd do next. "Why?" Though his posture remained strong, the word betrayed him. It was awfully concerned, just a voice crack short of traumatized. 

I was a different man back when I was 18. Contrary to popular belief, I was never this badass, this handsome, this renowned, or...this dark. I liked to fight even then, sure, but I was never good at it. Nor was I good at repressing my emotions. FYI, I had a dad that beat me, a mother that molested me and it really would've been the cherry on top of a pile of shit if I bullied people 'cuz of it. But, I don't know, maybe being beat the fuck up by jocks in grade school kinda humbled me.

Anyway, point is, I wasn't as much of a hardass. I was fragile, and I was bound to break.

Wade and Peter leaned against the wall, with an ice cream each in their hands. Wade never cried in front of anyone. Only Nathan and Peter have ever even heard him cry, and only Nathan has seen him. He couldn't hold it back this time though. Thinking more about Nathan just prodded an already sore spot. So he broadened his list, adding Peter to the characters in his life that have seen him break down.

"Wade," Peter spoke up, being cautious. "Why?" It was the only thing he could come up that was safe.

Wade stared at his cone, never once looking up. He drew in a shaky breath. "Nathan i-is...He's dead." He stumbled over the words. Hearing it and saying it were different sensations, but it hurt all the same. Peter suddenly realized the magnitude of the situation. Wade waited for Nathan everyday... 

He paused before deciding to reply. "He loved you, Wade."

After his ice cream was finished, Wade bawled on Peter. Following the rigidity and utter hopelessness of the situation before, was anger. Anger and misery made a bad cocktail, but Peter was just glad that Wade wasn't bottling it up anymore.

The tantrums that he had seemed to have tired him, and Peter was grateful. Wade fell asleep on Peter's shoulders.

He carried him to Avengers Tower, opting to call Tony for a car to pick them up so he wouldn't wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading and i love u. sure, not as a reader but as a reader, but still. if you are going through shit and thinking of doing something stupid, or you are self-harming right now Please seek some help. call your local suicide hotline. talk to a friend. get better. keep going, this and YOUR story aint over alright?


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest with you, I feel like author is uhhhh Being Unnecessarily Rude to me, don't you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, okay, my whole character is very dark.
> 
>  
> 
> But gee, bring some funny into this, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking watch Deadpool 2 if you agree. (Or like, watch it for Josh Brolin's Cable. Talk about DADDY, right?)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! Speaking of Nathan... 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait no, hold on, nope.
> 
>  
> 
> That's [REDACTED] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do people not get tired of wade. i thought i liked him. oh boy  Haha, it's like she's asking for a gun to her head! 
> 
> (NOT YET PROOFREAD because it's 10PM im on a sugar rush and cant be bothered!!!)  World's greatest writer, right here. 
> 
> TW/S:  
> EMOTIONAL ABUSE but thats all..pretty light sentence compared to everything before

From then on, Peter never left him alone. It should've annoyed Wade, but can anything really annoy the most annoying man alive? (HEY) (DONT YOU PARENTHESES ME!) He was appreciative of it though, and it was a change from his usual family life, where he usually had to choose neglect or abuse. Wade gave bullshit reasons, like the school had a week-long retreat. Of course, with Tony being aware of how the Wilson parents treated their son, he did everything in his influence (which was a lot) to make it seem convincing. Captain America once even stepped in, which seemed to convince them quite well.

In the mean time, Peter helped Wade emotionally. His foster parents offered to fund therapy sessions but Wade kindly refused. It was too much that they were basically offering him their home. I mean, obviously, Wade now would love and very much accept any gift from Iron Man and Captain America please. 

He wasn't getting anywhere much, though. He flashed a smile every now and then, but he wasn't joking. Only Peter would joke, and sometimes, most of the time\-- His jokes were terrible. I mean, he has good quips and all, but in general, just terrible. Tony disapproved of Wade's very blunt humor, but it's kind of hard to not like even Wade's jokes when the people he's been living with consider knock-knock jokes truly, actually funny. It worried everyone in the family when he suddenly stopped shamelessly mentioning 69 in everything.

So, Steve proposed a certain idea, and Wade will not and physically could not refuse Captain America. He could be offering me drugs or hell, something crazy, like helping him with his Hydra agendas (as if he would ever) and I'd say YES.

"You know it's been a while we went to the beach." Steve mentioned, handing Peter and Wade a piece of cake as they played Mario Kart. Steve slightly shook his head, opting to put the plates on the coffee table. "Yeah," Tony piped up from his office. "What're you thinking?" He asked, childlishly sliding his office chair across the living room. "Well, we could go to California, I could go check on some old friends. You three can go to the beach." Steve plopped himself down on the couch, Wade and Peter squatting unbothered on the carpeted floor. Tony finally stood up, sitting down next to the blonde. "It's nice for you to visit elderly homes," A well-earned shove from Steve halted him mid-sentence. "But that sounds like a great idea." Tony finally finished. He waited for the response from the distracted teenagers, but Peter only mumbled a small 'yep'. Wade was secretly freaking out. A vacation with the Avengers? Wow, okay.

He lost the game to Peter, but he was too distracted and elated to care.

Just because Wade absolutely loathed his family though doesn't  
mean he'd extend his welcome at the tower. He went everyday, trying his hardest to make sure he goes home very late and snuck in. His father would usually be too drunk and passed out on the couch to give a fuck, and his mother would be usually outside or sleeping. 

Tonight was not his lucky night though. 

As he slipped in through the window, Thomas had turned on a nearby lampshade. "Where the hell have you been?" He was sober, yet still terrifying. "I was, I was," Wade struggled to make up a coherent sentence, much less a decent excuse. His father seemed to sense this, laughing at the boy's position. "You can't keep dishing out the school excuse, son." He emphasized the word 'son' with disdain. No affection in the syllable like when Steve does it. "Your mother and I know it's bullshit." Wade was quiet, not because he found himself without a venomous retort, but because he was tired of doing this. Too tired. His father took this as a sign to continue. "You're going to the military. After you graduate, you're coming with me." Thomas was nonchalant in his body language, but his tone was stern. Wade felt a surge of newfound courage and adrenaline born from seemingly nothing.

From love. From Peter. There, ya'll happy?

He could not go. He can't.

"No, dad, please. Please. I-I can go to college-- Find a scholarship! You don't have to pay for anything. Please, dad." The same courage apparently turned into nothing but vapor as it exited his mouth. Voice weak, he tried to compensate in his posture. What came out was, very clearly, a failed attempt to puff out his chest and stand tall. His torso jutted out unnaturally, but he kept his eyes locked towards his feet. His feet, as well, instead of coming apart to better balance his stature, kept themselves nervously stuck to each other.

Thomas laughed, at his statement, at his attempt. "Bullshit. You think I don't know about your grades?" Pretty high. Except for certain subjects here and there. Teachers always asked about what was going on with Wade. 'Bright but demotivated.' They said. Well, being bright didn't get me jack shit. So instead, Wade didn't answer. There was no point, his father would always think he was dumber, weaker, lesser than he actually was. "You're going nowhere, Wade. Not right now, not in the fucking future. You might be sucking Stark's dick for all I know but even that will get you fucking nowhere." His father added more animosity in the dick comment, one he knew he didn't need added to the already jarring statements before it.

Wade was getting torn piece by piece, knowing each word was a lie meant to break him into compliance but believing them anyway. 

"Get the fuck out of my face."

That night, Wade crumpled into his sheets that brought him no comfort. His room was small, and worn out and not at all homely. Heart heavy, and on the brink of crying, he fell asleep.

Somewhere inside him, he wished it would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh a surge of creativity FROM NOWHERE! i still suck at writing though. sorry. recovering saddo and all


	7. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Wade's mind there was a chain reaction, Nathan playing catalyst. He hoped he would stop it too.
> 
> Sometimes, the most alive of people are the deadest though.
> 
> According to Nathan's dumbassery.
> 
> Once again, thanks Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> bad news at the end see my notes

It wasn't required for Peter to come to Wade's graduation. It wasn't even encouraged. He went simply because he felt the need to, because they were..best friends. Yes. Totally not because he wants to see what's under that toga, if you know what I mean. He came late though, wanting to soothe his ego at least a little. He wasn't being, clingy, right? I mean, surely, not more than how a best friend should be?

Except, no, he wasn't. He was, however, ignoring the feeling in his stomach that told him something was wrong. 

Wade walked into the stage, a plainly forced smile plastered on his face. He was in the top 5 at the least, which was much more than either his parents expected. If only they could see him now.

His father, after the whole speech from last night, gave Wade the sense that he might not really know when his graduation would be. He was right. They weren't there. Wade shoved his toga into his backpack and left the house to his parents' shameless moans and grunts of fucking. That or it was his mother's and her boyfriend's fucking, and his father was somewhere in a dive bar in downtown Manhattan probably also balls deep into another woman. He guessed that even if they did know, they probably would only come by necessity and leave before it was finished.

Peter also noticed this. He's never seen the Wilson parents (though if he ever did, he feared what his impulsiveness and sheer bitterness would do) but he could guess. Blonde, blue eyes, but without the boyish charms of his dad, Steve (who was with him). He imagined Thomas Wilson to be rough and scarred, from what little Wade told him of his father, he knew he was a soldier. The only things that Peter knew about Hailey Wilson was her name, and the fact that she was disgusting. Dear god, if Peter ever got his hands on that woman he wouldn't even once think to apologize to whatever higher power there is for hitting a woman. Whatever-pronoun-god-might-be knows that she'd done worse.

(Honestly. Same. You'll know about that real soon though.)

He even checked Wade's face from the back of the crowd, seeing if he was scanning for his wretched family. No. Like he would anyway. They really didn't go to their only son's graduation. A-fucking-mazing. Oh, if only Petey knew about what they were doing instead! Haha, man, see if Peter knew I wouldn't have had to kill my..I'm not supposed to say that yet. Nevermind.

After the ceremony, and the incredibly long, long speech the batch valedictorian gave (Anna Marie, Wade's ex), Peter ran up to Wade. Hugging him and smiling widely as they broke apart. Wade had a solemn look on his face. Peter immediately opened his mouth to ask, but instead got a big honkin' whole pile of make out Wilson. The kiss was different. Passionate but not rough, gentle but not brittle or soft. It was full of gratefulness, and maybe, maybe...love.

But I couldn't say that. Not right then. God, teenage me was a fucking headass.

Peter never saw him again. Days passed and he would not go to the training sessions. He laughed to himself, saying that Wade had learned so fast he was formidable enough by then. Steve and Tony chuckled with him. Weeks passed and he missed the beach outing they had agreed to go to. Peter said it must've been something important. He quipped, still, a second nature. "Maybe Wade didn't know how to swim. We can't all be perfect." Tony snorted. Steve began to worry. 

Months passed and Peter kept forgiving him. Again and again. 

A year passed and he kept fooling himself until he couldn't fool himself any longer.

The day Peter graduated was anything but what he imagined it to be. He was salutatorian, only bested by Gwen Stacy and that was to be expected.

Everything else? It wasn't.

Steve and Tony tried their hardest to cheer their son up, to no avail. He was depressed. Wade's disappearance lingered on his mind like a freshly inflicted wound. With time, they said, but time never fixed Uncle Ben. How could time fix this? Bullshit. Absolute bullshit.

He made his salutations with an identical forced smile Wade had on on his graduation day. Everything seemed to suddenly connect themselves to Wade's name, to his face, to his voice; everything Peter remembered Wade to be.

Then something else happened. 

"Hey, there's our little genius!" Tony yelled as he opened his arms, inviting Peter to a well-deserved embrace. Steve laughed heartily next to him. The moment of happiness was interrupted by Peter grabbing desperately at his father's shirt, bawling his eyes out. "Oh, Peter.." Steve's voice was soft as he comforted his son with a hand to his back. 

That moment was interrupted by something else. Something stranger.

A buzz in his spidey-sense told him it wasn't imminent and certain danger but it was something unnatural. Something not of this place.

Peter wiped his tears away with the back of his hand as he broke apart from the hug. Steve and Tony fussed over him a little bit more before he excused himself politely. 

His body seemed to know where to go, and it led him to somewhere behind the platform. The area was laden with shadows.

With the exception of a little orb of glowing light. It came closer. It soom came clear to him that this orb was attached to a person.

"My name is Cable."

No. Maybe it wasn't out of this world. It was out of this time. (Oh, wow, that was, actually pretty good.)

"You may know me better as Nathan Summers." His voice was rougher than it ever was. He looked older as well. His silver hair radiated in the spots where the sunlight peeked through the leaves. Much like his metal arm.

"W-What...But you're..." Peter's words trembled.

"Dead? I'm not. But Wade will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeee
> 
> Im On Vacation
> 
> meaning!
> 
> hiatus!
> 
> i will still be writing but i dont have the opportunity to post often. won't be too long though :)


	8. Monoxide Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, blah, blah, here’s where we see my baby boys actually interact! You might not want this part as much as I do. Sucks for you. Go find a reader insert. I, however, will savor this moment. I was gone and Ms. All-Knowing here apparently knows. (It’s accurate...it’s almost like I’m a made up character and everything I do and know is a mind-boggling paradoxical FUCK MY BRAIN IS EXPLODING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. so. what the FUCK is this universe?
> 
> GOOD QUESTION.
> 
> imagine all of the comics  
> put into a goddamn blender.
> 
> exactly.
> 
> just as confusing as any real comic character's history. is wade's eye brown? blue? who knows (*Ok yeah it's established blue here. I've been demanded to make Peter a chocolate eyed twink by people with fucking weapons. thanks wade)

Steve and Tony were surprised at Peter’s sudden and urgent permission to go hang out with a friend after the event. At the back of both of their minds, they smelled something suspicious. Peter was much less socially inept that he is but even then he didn’t bask in his status too much. He was, once. There was a period of his life where he was arrogant about his newly acquired physique. It didn’t work out for him. 

His parents knew this. They shared a glance, and then a shrug. Tony guessed if he was ever in trouble, he could come swooping in. Much like he did at the start of this series. Steve agreed without a sound, and Tony heard. Eugh, old married couples. Emphasis on old. Y’know-- it’s pretty funny when Steve is older but Tony is his sugar daddy.

Peter found himself in Nathan’s apartment, trying hard to keep up with his time travel mumbling. It wasn’t the main idea at all, but you can’t take the science whizz out of Peter Parker. Even with all his ingenuity, he couldn’t comprehend. 

Nathan spared a look once again to the much younger boy. He didn’t know it, and he himself didn’t either. Not the man that he was from this timeline, and not the man that he was now. Is he really about to this? A goddamn eighteen year old? 

Is he that much of a goddamn _coward_?

He had to shut his own mind up as he came closer to hand a cup of (badly) brewed coffee to Peter. (Swear to god. I loved him for his half metal dick. His coffee was fucking weak.) Still, the younger man accepted it graciously. He didn’t know what blandness was coming to him. 

If Peter knew Nathan as much as Wade did he’d know that he wasn’t one for common courtesy. He did this because for once in his life he felt honest-to-god, genuine fear. Anxiety. Paranoia. All that shit that traps you in your own head and poisons you from the inside. Nathan thinly veiled the up and down shaking of his right leg. It was hard enough to be straining daily keeping his T.O virus at bay. Peter noticed it, but decided to not comment on it.

They spent a bit of time in silence like that. Peter finally examining close up his best friend’s ex. The man he was so envious of. Nathan thinking of what to say to somebody he had paid not much mind to when they were first acquainted. The man who’d be Wade’s only hope.

It took him a whole minute to utter out a word. 

“Ask,” The syllable was heavy, hesitant. Nathan inhaled deeply before continuing. “Anything you want. You must have a lot of questions.” An understatement. Peter had ten that came back up as he finished. How old is he now? How is he not fucking up time and space itself every time he travels? Does he and Wade ever get together? Those were only three out of the ten, and that ten was only a small part of the dozen other queries. Only one mattered though. 

Peter wasn’t stupid. He knew how important Nathan was to Wade.

“Just-- Just one, actually.” It took a bit to persuade himself that it was the most important one out of all the others. It was hard to quell a clever man’s curiosity. Nathan expected more, he was guilty of underestimating him. “Why me?”

Nathan expected nothing less, though.

“Because you’re Spider-man.” He replied, plainly. A insightful answer, but a lie all the same. Peter was unsatisfied with it. He huffed. “And you’re his ex-boyfriend who he’s still obviously very much in love with!” He exclaimed. It was very clear to him that he loved Wade and he would very much like to have him back in his life. Maybe save him from certain doom along the way. In his perspective though, if he couldn’t make him stay in the first place, why try it again with the same person? Seeing Nathan would change his mind. 

Nathan could hear his reasoning without telepathy, because it was the same rationality that said it in his thoughts. One he was determined to ignore. He promised himself he’d be honest to the other man though. “Wade-- Deadpool,” There was a quick change of his sentence. It was a sharp turn. “He tries to kill thousands of people, in the future. I was one of the few left. Probably, the only mutant left he hadn’t killed.” As Nathan laid out the facts before Peter, with no signs of bullshit-- he was appalled. It wasn’t difficult for him to draw a thick boundary line between Wade and this man for Peter, after fully understanding what the latter had done. For Nathan, it was less easy. “He knows I’m trying to stop him. I know he’s being mind-controlled by a psycho. We’re looking for each other in space and time and if I were to appear in one of his memories, he’d find me, and kill me. He’d probably also kill you.” He ended his sentence purposefully on a grim note. It wasn’t much of a truth, that second segment of his exposition. 

You want to know the _truth_?

Nathan was a fucking coward. He knows what he did back when we were fucking. He knows that he ran away and left because he advised the younger him not to hang out with me. He knows he tried to cut off all the fucking strings even while they were just being made and it broke me. Nathan couldn’t bear showing his dumb face to me again because he loves me and he hates it. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he ever saw me again. It was one of the rare times he actually gave a shit and I really, really wish he’d stop thinking with his heart and dick.

To Peter, it was all very sound.

To me, it wasn’t! PSYCHO MAN ME DIDN’T LET ME FUCKING LISTEN TO MYSELF WHILE I WAS TRAPPED IN THERE. I don’t remember shit from most of my memories. It was all blurry and god fucking knows I wouldn’t have been able to pinpoint a time. Yeah, next time I see Cable I do try to kick his ass, but not because I WANTED TO KILL HIM!

“Alright, what do I have to do?” Peter asked, still not wholly faithful to the idea of him being the central role. It made much more sense for Nathan to do this. Listening to the full story, though, it seemed the only safe option. The older man was grateful that he didn’t need to think about his feelings any further and snapped into his business mode. The same one that lead the X-Force, saved the entire mutant population from utter destruction that he should be listening to every goddamn minute. He procured a couple of blueprints of the camp that Wade had been in. Along with it, the other factors of what could prove to be problematic for Peter’s initial mission: Getting into the place. It wasn’t impenetrable, but it was well-guarded. He was a bit nervous about it all, actually. Steve and Tony let him go on a few missions with the Avengers but it was mostly smaller roles. Sometimes, he’d just bring Thor coffee. Now, he was going all black-ops and sneaking into a military settlement? To spare the world from a possible genocide? It seems a little out of his pay grade.

Then Nathan went into the main part of the plan, the one Peter thought he could hardly do. Surprisingly, it had less action than expected. Nathan asked him one thing, make Wade believe his mother was terminally ill and she wanted to reconcile with him. Following would be Nathan using his telepathy into thinking she really is there. She’d do the ‘convincing’ herself.

Peter questioned if his mother really was the most credible person. Nathan didn’t respond and kept going on with the plan. 

Now, running away from the military is a crime. So there would be a lot of precautions and suspicions if Wade would ever do it. This is where Peter comes in. He knows the weak points of the place, and will distract guards and other troops. It’s harder to get out than get in, and he knew at least one, so he’d be the best. He’d present himself not as Peter, though. Just as some guy who wants to get out too.

It was all a bit hazy and unclear. Some parts didn’t make sense. That’s because Nathan was pulling it out of his ass and thinking with his dick. The only thing talking business was his fucking mouth. 

Still, Peter said yes.

What a bunch of fuckwits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS


	9. The Bad and the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When will my husband come back from the war?" Except Peter does something about and gets his veteran dad really mad. Also, we're getting somewhere. Slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATIONAL TONY TO MAKE UP FOR MY UNJUSTIFIED DISLIKE OF TONY WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. I WAS IGNORANT. SHAKING MY DAMN HEAD

It sent a rush down Peter’s spine, having to prepare for what was to come. Nathan gave him four days to ready himself, mostly to review the blueprints and figure out the best course of action. Surprisingly, Nate was a fair leader. He wasn’t too controlling, but kept firm in his suggestions. It would be no shock to anybody who has worked with him, but everyone he’s ever lead (and been with) all agree he seemed like a very commanding guy. To Peter’s scrawny, 5’11 stature, perhaps the added factor of Nathan’s actual towering form of metal and pure muscle intimidated him further. Now, I’d know better, but even I thought he’d had balls of steel. 

Peter immediately told Steve and Tony what he was planning. Steve immediately and solidly disagreed. It was the soldier background and all, for him. He had to go through experimentation to do well in the army and now his son was trying to be an accomplice to an army man’s desertion? Steve thought profanity a frivolous thing but, fuck no. Now, call him Sue because Peter could possibly see right through him. He’d never seen anything like it on his father’s soft (we’d call it babyface but Wade would go on another useless tangent) features. Steve had been mad before, but he’d never actually look the part. At that moment though, it was like he was trying and failing at covering the redness of his fair face. 

Tony, understanding Peter’s reasoning already (he had faith that Peter would commit a crime for a good excuse only) and still knowing how this might sound like to his husband had to step in. Steve has always been an incredible father to Pete-- loving, supportive and always, always knowing what to say-- but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a bad side to him. He’d seen the super soldier when he was angry. Love is a battlefield, after all. (In their case, more literal than they know yet.) 

Steve’s right hand was busy already rubbing his forehead in rough stripes, gaze turned downward away from Peter. He was about to say something, but Tony spoke before he could get a breath out. “Why the sudden mission, Peter?” Peter had honestly been too wrapped up in how his blond father reacted to the news to explain it further. He realizes quickly what Tony was trying to do, and elaborated quickly. Out of everything Tony had expected, it wasn’t this. Wade seemed to be a nice kid. Their son did fall in love with him. (Haha, they don’t think he likes bad boys. HAH) With Tony newly flabergasted by Peter telling them that Wade would go evil and commit mass homicide, Steve’s previously very much already justified worries only grew. However, maybe even a worse outcome, it hadn’t grown with fury but with paranoia. “Do,” He took his time forming the sentence. “Does this person..this person who told you this...is he trustworthy? What if this all a ploy to make you look bad? Do you realize what could happen if you fail this mission?” It would be quite upsetting to see Captain America take that disappointed tone with you, wouldn’t it? I would take it as a fucking recommendation to just go fling myself off the Empire State Building. 

He decided there was no way to prove to them that a big burly metal mutant who can control minds and thrice Peter’s age was somebody reliable. Hell, did he himself even know that? What if he was lying? Peter rationalizes that he’d never lie about Wade. He loved him too much. They got that in common, at least, right?

“He’s Wade’s mutant ex-boyfriend.”

This pulled a lot at Tony’s heartstrings, because though a bit vulgar at times, that man was ready to call Wade his son in law. Steve understood how Peter and him could only ever want the best for the boy he had slowly become comfortable with. Neither of them ever heard of the news that he was supposed to be dead. 

Tony convinced Steve, and he was very reluctant about it.

“If...If you get caught, and sent to jail. I am not picking you up.” His voice was stern. Peter liked where this was going though. Tony knew that if ever it came to that, it would take less than a nudge to persuade him to take Peter out. (Whatever happens next, now that’s something he can’t predict) “...But I suppose, it’s for the greater good.” He produced a half-smile, gracefully accepting the ecstatic embrace from his son. He just wished it wouldn’t be the last time he’d feel it.

Nate sort of hated that gap of time in between the planning and the actual mission, by the way. He kept tryna figure out if he should back out— take care of it himself. Let the universe run its course. He didn’t, though. One of the things I liked about him was how much he could sound like Cap sometimes. FOR THE GREATER GOOD! Or fucking whatever. Also, he’s just really fucking afraid of attachment.

To me.

Yeah, just to me.

Peter did not know what the hell he was going to say, and he’d panic but he was halfway through a series of vents that lead inside the facility. It was a few days since he’d sent Wade a bunch of letters about his mother looking for him in the tower. He could’ve pretended to be Hailey herself, but he worried that his handwriting looked too messy. (Which was bull, because she had shitty writing.) Nathan had access to the security cameras, and made sure he read them. He didn’t seem too fazed by it though. Both men were not surprised by this, as she wasn’t the world’s best mother or anything like that. Unlike Nathan though, Peter was actually concerned the plan was (though he already noted it) a little unstable and wonky. What he didn’t know was that Nathan believed that Peter’s mere presence alone would change his mind. He had full faith in him.

When Peter had actually gotten inside and pretended to be a fellow soldier, it became apparent to him that Wade was going to be little more compliant than either of them thought.

Wade wasn’t sleeping very well, to nobody’s surprise. His dad was purposefully giving him a shit time (though what’s new, huh?) and Nathan’s death lingered in his memory. After Scott first approached him, Peter had helped him push down the nausea a bit but obviously, that didn’t last long.

It was a debilitating road from here, and perhaps the only good thing was that he was ripped now. Peter would be proud-- he’d finally learn how to fight. Though who was he kidding? He still didn’t know how to fend against his own father. In ways unseen by the other trainees, he was weak.

Peter wasn’t one of his forced so-called friends though. He saw just how much more vulnerable he was to his father-- just how afraid he was. Thomas wasn’t a blind man either, and he milked his son’s insecurities. Wouldn’t use the word milked though, maybe, leeched. 

So when his rescue finally revealed themselves, Wade almost jumped into Peter’s arms. He had figured, he said, that he was trying to get him back. Like the damn fool I was, I only believed that his sole reason for this was because he loved me that much or something. Of course Peter missed me (Who wouldn’t?) but it didn’t immediately register in my brain how self-centered that would’ve been. (And yes, I do have a conscience. Crazy, right?)

Thing is, past Wade was probably right. Peter would’ve done something sooner or later to ease his own concerns. With Nathan’s sudden appearance, it just sealed fate to come a little early. At first, he thought he’d fuck up time and space and be responsible for the death of the planet but seeing Wade then...Seeing just how broken he had become. Beaten and bent to become malleable enough to forge into something else; into something that his father had deemed better than Wade could have ever hoped to be.

“I...” Peter tried, but he found his brain just as dry of thought as his lips dry of words. It had been less than a day since he first snuck in into the facility. Wade had already singled him out against the rest and cornered him. He figured it wouldn’t take that long for a confrontation to take place, he just wished he knew what to say.

“I missed you too, Peter.”

Wade, though weary in posture and face, moved and spoke first like he always seemed to do. He always had to save the conversation. Always the bolder of the two, as he pulled the now much scrawnier man into his arms. Peter melted into it instinctively.

It’s funny you say I’m bolder when I didn’t try to run away just by myself. I needed someone to escort me out safely. Like a goddamn kid on his first day of preschool, I was fucking weak.

Peter almost heard it, that ringing self-loathing within Wade. He almost wished it would take a physical form so he could punch it in its ugly mug.

“Please tell me you’re going to assist me in deserting the military.” Wade whispered while he was still pressed against Peter. It had humor in its intentions, but Nathan nor Peter had the same thoughts.

“Actually...”


	10. We gotta go back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it turns out desertion is bad in more than one way. If that one way wasn’t “criminal status” then you could say what comes next wasn’t that bad.
> 
> No, yeah-- nevermind, you could.
> 
> It turns out the world needs a little bit of bad in it to weed out the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE MOST SORRY FOR THIS BEING....A MONTH LATE. A WHOLE MONTH HUH. I UH....i went to comic con and lost my laptop charger and i just got it back
> 
> yay
> 
> I AM GONNA MAKE UP FOR IT
> 
> THE STORY SPEEDS UP ,,, NOW.

Wade did not look back as they left, and Peter was just bursting with every possible feeling that a person could feel. Elation, relief, worry-- suggest one and you bet he’s crying about it. Oh, yes. He was crying. Nathan refused to show himself but seeing Wade again, even from afar like a goddamned stalker, took weights off his chest. He felt like even just a fraction of the tension gathered from straining to keep out all of the information fed to him by his telekinesis just disappeared. He didn’t know what to feel about that, but there was fear in there. 

The same fear that tugged on him the whole day that something was wrong. 

Peter and Wade were out of the area as fast as they could. It turns out Wade could now keep up with the younger man’s freakish speed. He always thought that was more on the fact that he was lean and flexible though, and he was right apparently. They raced to where the vehicle they were supposed to getaway in was supposed to be and they were neck and neck all the way there. Peter definitely noticed just how much more buff Wade had gotten. Not toned—No. He was goddamn thick. Muscles Peter thought couldn’t possibly look that good looked incredible. It was creepy, how much he stared, actually. Good thing I actually ran like a goddamn underwear model just for that purpose though. Oh, and Nathan was way creepier just looking over us like some weird omnipotent being. Talk about a Messiah Complex. 

(Hahahaha, geddit?)

Wade and Peter sat in the front seats, taking their sweet time panting and leaning on each other. They shared breathless laughs and Peter ignored the feeling of his heart choking him. His little crush was back. HIS LITTLE CRUSH WAS BACK!

Okay, big crush.

In more than one way, I say.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Wade cut through Peter’s thoughts. As soon as he heard the words, he became hyperaware of just how tender Wade’s gaze was. How he kept the eye contact just a tad bit longer than he usually would. Oh, god. “Yeah? Well imagine how everyone missed you.” He brushed off the comment, but the red tint on the apples of his cheeks betrayed him. Wade laughed softly and shook hish ead nonchalantly. “I think it was like a damn break for them.” He looked away, and as if only seeing the steering wheel now, grabbed a hold of its sides.

“Not for me.” It came out before Peter could think about it.  
The eye contact returned, turning the situation heavier than it needed to be. “Peter,” Wade offered, pronouncing the name as an anchor to base his next sentence on. “I--”  
 _“Peter.”_

Another voice said, this one deeper, gruffer. Wade doesn’t react to it.

Oh, thank god, Nathan.

“Wait!” Peter yelped like he’d been hit and both of them were grateful one of them interrupted the anticipated but very much messy conversation they were about to have. “I, uh, have to take a leak. Just-- Just yell if you need anything.”

‘Take a leak’ Wade repeated the phrase in his head. Peter doesn’t say that a lot.

“Good excuse.” Nathan remarked as Peter hurriedly neared his spot under the shade. Peter took a little time to catch his breath, squeezing out a “What’s going on?” in between his panting. “What’s with the rush?” It’s so Nathan and yet so UnNathan of Nathan to answer with a question. Peter finally looked up from his hunched position. “Well, it was...You, and— and y’know, everything you say is pretty frickin’ serious every time.” He still struggled with his reasoning a bit. Both with the plausible excuse and his overworked lungs. Nathan knew the truth, of course. “We made a mistake.” Was all he said in response to it though. “What?” Peter’s tone suggested true and honest ignorance. He didn’t know what was coming to him. “Saving Wade….We fucked up in saving Wade.”

Oh god, Steve was gonna kill him!

“Oh my god, are we criminals now? Are the FBI looking for me right now? DO WE HAVE TO LIVE OUR LIVES ON THE RUN?!” Concerns raced through Peter’s mind faster than what his mouth could process. It would’ve sounded like one jumbled mess to anybody else, but Nathan could hear him loud and clear. “No,” He was calm when he spoke. It went over to Peter’s paranoid brain. Relief cooled his heating brain. “We fucked up the future.” Or not. 

“We...” Peter inhaled sharply, assuring himself that he didn’t know what that meant. It sounded super grim, but surely it wasn’t that bad, right?

Whatever it was, he was about to see.

“What?”

“The man Wade was meant to be...He’s a little dickhead that causes a lot of bloodshed,” Nathan rarely made mistakes, but he really felt them when he did. Mostly because they were fate-altering. “But, it turns out, he was a hero too.” Peter did not expect any less from Wade, but he still didn’t quite get what Nathan was saying. “We just brought on the end of the world by not letting Wade become evil.” He sounded just as frustrated as anybody when listening to him speak. Peter did not know how to react. That was one hell of a sentence.

I do! Did everybody else see that coming or what is just me? I mean, who’s gonna put the POOL in Spideypool? Or just Spidey in general?

Exactly!

“Shit,” Peter thought it was the best way to start his reply, because well, really...Shit. “Shit,” He repeated it just for good measure. “SHIT!” Okay, maybe that’s too much. “...We have to go back.” It was a statement, not a question. Nathan was glad he didn’t have to feel like he was going to force the kid who wasn’t even old enough to drink alcohol into a life-threatening mission again. Even though, yes, he’s been doing exactly that.

“Wait, so he’s..we’re going to be enemies in the future?”

The question was innocent, and forced Nathan to reminisce about the past. His past with Wade. 

For the first time, Peter sees the older man crack a smile. “He butts heads even with his boyfriends, Peter.”

He didn’t know what the hell that meant, and was too busy processing whatever the hell he was about to get himself into to care. “Well,”

Apprehensive, as always. The only thing that held him back now was the thought of maybe ruining the amazing (albeit awkward) relationship he had just rekindled. 

Peter has always been a hero, though. That’s what I’ve always loved about him. Always the Spider-man, no matter what.

“I guess we gotta go back, Marty.”


	11. Today for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things that are better are worse. (The last chapter for the first arc)

“Oh my god.”

A blue man about 8 feet tall and looks like his weight could be written in tons stood before him, arms outstretched as four figures surrounded him. One floated inches off the ground, and bits of buildings seemed unnaturally attracted to his form. A morbidly obese man jumped from one position to another-- making sure to deal as much damage to surrounding cars that had escaping civilians within them. A Japanese woman stood far from the bulk of the group, the grass around her black and wilted. Then a brunette with white streaks in her hair with a strained expression, walking and making people fall with a touch. Wade was dead behind them, with four blades pinning him to a bed of rock.

Peter uttered the words because it seemed to be so close, almost tangible, but Nathan’s presence next to him reassured him slightly. Nathan offered to show him the future without Wade, or rather, without Deadpool. As we can all see, I am very fucking essential. Plus, I brought Fox’s MCU to relevance. You know it.

It wasn’t that Nathan’s telepathy was that good though. Admittedly, the vision was very realistic. It was the fact that it seemed plausible now, like a film just lifted over his eyes after twisting the timestream. 

“That’s not just it.” Nathan’s voice was weighed down by weariness, but determined to show not only Peter what was to happen but also what he himself had done. To let himself know that this was all kinda his fault. Peter blinked and he was back under the tree in the park. He turned to Nathan who was looking back, only to be fronted by a different scene to the one of chaos awhile ago. 

A costumed girl, with a suit akin to Peter’s own red and blue one, lay dead with Deadpool walking away and his bloodied katana. Her mask was torn, and gave Peter a peek of chocolate skin and curly hair. She looked no older than 18. Peter did not know how to process this second vision. “Who..?”

Nathan could tell what he was thinking. He didn’t answer. Peter guessed it was one of the things he really couldn’t share about time travel.

He wonders quietly if that was his daughter.

It would be, Petey. It would be.

With another blink, they were back to where they came from. A meadow of grass beneath their feet and joggers in pink sports bras came pass. “I get it. We have to come back.” Peter already sounded tired just from looking at the kind of inevitable futures. “I know you’ve decided. I just wanted to let you know that the consequences of undoing our mistake will be much better than this.” Nathan clarified, and Peter didn’t really understand what he meant. Still he, nodded in response.

He worries that he and Wade could never for once have shit thrown their way.

The next time Peter ‘woke up’, he was in the back seat of a car. He felt dizzy and paranoid, almost, as if waking up from a surreal dream. It was night time, but not of that day, he somehow knew (or felt). Nathan was in the driver’s seat, knuckles white from just how hard his grip was on the steering wheel and gaze focused on the road. The road was familiar, it was the one they traveled on on the way to the military camp. However, a green sign that read New York told him this wasn’t it, chief. “What happened..?” Peter attempted to say. “We had to get away.” Nathan replied briefly, as he does, and Peter expected nothing more. From this he knew he was talking to the past Nathan, and really, that’s all the information he needed.

What Nathan didn’t say was that he knows his future self stopped him and that he didn’t know why yet. 

“So,” Peter spoke up after a few moments of silence. “We going back home?” It was a pointless question but jesus christ if you’ve ever spent time with Nathan you know how scary it is when he’s quiet. Or saying something. Or doing and not doing anything really. My ex is a scary man. Maybe that’s why I wanted to fuck him in the first place. 

Nathan didn’t say anything.

Peter just went back to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met by Steve and Tony’s faces. He was in bed, warm and comfortable. They explained that Nathan had explained to them that the plan was canceled. Tony and Steve shared a look at this, because people in this business didn’t cancel missions like they were night-outs. All the same, they didn’t question further. For reasons they later could not explain.

(Hint: “These are not the droids you’re looking for.”)

So Peter took a shower, ate breakfast, and channel surfed. It was a slow day in New York. Okay, well not really-- crime was still going around, but Miles had taken up the role while he was gone and Peter decided to let him it at it just for one more day. He felt strange, like he was supposed to worry for something to come. He had a lot to be anxious about, he knew that, but he just didn’t feel it. 

He misses Wade.

He misses all the inside jokes they had, and all the shit they got into because of each other. One time, I followed him during patrol and I got shot. I literally got shot. He cried like a little baby for me. I didn’t……..around him. I cried like a bitch when he went to sleep because getting shot hurts. Like a motherfucker.

He wishes that he was next to him right now making fun of how he felt.

Maybe if he hadn’t agreed to going back. Yeah, the end of the world would’ve happened but couldn’t Spider-man be selfish just for a little while? Can’t we fight the literal apocalypse when we get there? 

Peter lets out the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. He could never have done it. Being Spider-man has always come first to him. Just thinking about the number of people who would’ve died if he had decided to save Wade-- his version of Wade-- made him feel guilty about ever slightly regretting his decision. I mean, surely, this Deadpool guy couldn’t be that bad, right? It’d still be Wade, underneath the mask. Isn’t that what Peter has always wanted? For him to be safe?

Oh, but he knew fate wouldn’t be that kind. His spider senses didn’t work like that, but even he could feel that something not good was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END of the first ARC......the next book is gonna have some THINGS that i PROMISE U wil have the things:  
> \- ELLIE CAMACHO I LOVE HER THANK YOU  
> \- Neena Thurman aka Domino aka my love  
> \- Mary Jane Watson being soft and caring and advicey
> 
> THINGS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN/APPEAR  
> \- James Logan Howlett my king my baby  
> \--  
> The next time you see the boys Wade will be 25 and Peter is 24. Wade is Deadpool and Peter has fully bcome THAT superhero. He is not a crushing teen anymore
> 
> (sometimes)
> 
> the story WILL SPEED up my dudes


End file.
